This invention relates to a glass run arranged along a door frame in an automobile, and more particularly to the structure of a glass run provided near a door mirror.
As shown in FIGS. 3 through 6, a window glass pane 2 fixed in a door 1 of an automobile is held gas-tight and water-tight by a glass run 3 of rubber or resin which is arranged along the frame 4 of the door 1 (hereinafter referred to as "a door frame 4", when applicable), in such a manner that it is vertically movable in the directions of the arrow E, and is prevented from vibrating and causing noise. A glass run 3 (in the encircled section D), located between the window pane 2 and a door mirror 5, is made up of a vertical run 6 and an inclined run 10 which are joined obliquely.
The vertical run 6 comprises: a vehicle outside seal lip 7; a curved seal lip 8 which is curved under the seal lip 7; and a coupling portion 9 through which seal lips 7 and 8 are coupled to each other in such a manner that a small gap G is formed therebetween for receiving a part of the window pane 2.
The inclined run 10 comprises: the vehicle outside seal lip 7; the curved seal lip 8; a hollow seal 11 having a hollow 11a; and another coupling portion 12 through which the seal lips 7 and 8 and the hollow seal 11 are coupled to one another. In fixing the window pane 2 in the frame, the upper edge portion of the glass plate 2 is inserted into the gap G while abutting against the hollow seal 11, so that the window pane 2 is effectively sealed thereby.
However, the above-described conventional glass run suffer from the following difficulties: When the window pane 3 is repeatedly moved up and down (in the directions of the arrow E), the friction of the window pane 2 against the seal lips 7 and 8 is liable to cause the glass run 3 to shift along the inclined door frame 4 in the direction of the arrow F in FIG. 3. As a result, as shown in FIG. 6, which is a sectional view taken along line B--B in FIG. 4, a gap H is formed between the vehicle outside seal lip 7 and the window pane 2 near the intersection of the vertical run 6 and the inclined run 10. The gap H is a factor which may produce a howling sound.
In order to overcome this difficulty, a method has been proposed. In the method, as shown in FIG. 5, which is a sectional view taken along line A--A in FIG. 4, a plurality of clip members 13 embedded in the coupling portion 12 of the inclined run 10 are inserted into a door sash to prevent the glass run 3 from shifting. However, the method is disadvantageous in that the installation cost is increased.
Another method has been proposed in which a tensile force is applied in the direction opposite to the direction of the arrow F. In addition, a method has been proposed in which the lips of the molding are manually modified (pulled). However, the method is not effective in preventing the shift of the glass run because the lips become contracted after being set.